


only the trees know

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Molestation, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>i lost my soul in a basement</i>
  <br/>
  <i>to a boy i never wanted to touch</i>
  <br/>
  <i>i lost my soul when i was eleven</i>
  <br/>
  <i>and only the trees know now</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	only the trees know

'run. run! its always the best plan. His hands are waiting just behind you, ready to grab as He passes in the hallways. He looks at you sometimes, dirty dirty girl.'

not a girl, not a girl not a girl notagirl josh is not a girl but he must run anyways because he calls himself she in his head and probably fakes it all. 

sex is just another way to make people feel better than him, and when tyler comes he forgets about His hands on him, snapping at the waistband of his pants. 

josh doesnt need to come. 

he sings outside and he wants to be oitside when it rains and get soaked, as caterpillars fall from trees and cling to houses and cars and him. hes scattered, torn apart by Him. 

hes told people, but why would anything be done when everyone likes Him they say He is a funny guy and maybe josh is making it up but hes so so sure it was Him. 

but what if hes wrong?

cobwebs dust the place where his soul used to be because He has it and Hes not giving it back.


End file.
